


Mini fics Cherik

by FirstAvenger26



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles is a Professor, Dick Pics, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Erik is a Father, Erik is not a Happy Bunny, Fluff, Jealous Erik, M/M, Protective Erik
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstAvenger26/pseuds/FirstAvenger26
Summary: One-Shots y drabbles de mi OTP cherik





	1. Chapter 1

**_Condones_ **

X

-Erik, solo toma una maldita caja y vámonos- gruño Charles fastidiado.

-Estoy escogiendo, Charles y sería más fácil si me ayudaras-

-¿Realmente importa tanto la elección de los condones? Quiero tener sexo ya- Charles no se molestó en sentir vergüenza, incluso cuando el hombre de la caja le miró.

-No seas impaciente- Dice mientras analiza meticulosamente una caja. -Necesito unos condones extra grandes, ya sabes-

-Eres un idiota- Dice Charles entre risas. -Seguro que tienes un pene pequeño-

-Ah ¿Eso crees?-

-Sí- Es mentira, por supuesto, Charles ha visto el bulto de los pantalones de Erik. No puede decir si es extra grande pero sabe que no es para nada pequeño.

-Ya lo verás- Erik finalmente escoge una caja de condones y la sonrisa que lleva en su cara envía una punzada a su entrepierna.

X

Ahora cada vez que Charles ve un comercial de condones Magnus por televisión, no puede evitar sonrojarse ante los recuerdos.


	2. El amigo de Raven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven le pide a Charles que recupere una de sus pertenencias que tiene su amigo Erik.  
> Charles se distrae de su misión

-Anda Charles, por favor- Ruega una vez más la rubia Xavier.

-Ya te dije que no Raven-

-Por favor- Dice recostandose sobre él en el sillón y dedicándole unos super efectivos ojos de cachorrito.

-Raven, no me hagas esto-

-Por favor Charles-

-Dame una buena razón para hacerlo-

-Que soy tu hermana y me amas mucho-

Charles suspira frustrado, la única mamera de sacarse a la rubia de encima será accediendo a sus peticiones.

-Está bien, lo haré-

-Gracias Charlie eres el mejor- Su hermana le da un ruidoso beso en la mejilla.

-Sí, lo sé-

X

Una vez ahí Charles no está tan seguro de hacerlo.

Pero ya que, no puede regresar a casa sin la cámara de Raven. Aunque él no tenga la culpa de que su hermana haya tenido una pelea con su amigo Erik y no se dirigan la palabra.

Repasa nuevamente dentro de su cabeza las palabras que dirá y cuando se siente aceptablemente preparado toca la puerta.

Un hombre de lo más apuesto abre la puerta y de repente Charles siente como si su cerebro hubiese hecho un viaje sin retorno.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- Pregunta el hombre mientras sonríe con todos sus dientes.

Charles balbucea solo un poco antes de poder hablar correctamente -¿Tú eres Erik?-

-Para servirte-

-Eh... Soy el hermano de Raven, Charles Xavier y he... he venido por su cámara-

-Por supuesto. ¿Qué te parece si entras y me ayudas a buscarla?- Erik pone una mano en su espalda, peligrosamente abajo y empuja suavemente a Charles para entrar a su casa.

Charles no puede negarse.

Y no quiere.

X

-Finalmente llegas- Le reclama Raven cuando vuelve a casa.

-¿Por qué no me habías presentado a tu amigo Erik?- Pregunta y en opinión de Raven, tiene cara de embobado.

-Porque es un idiota. Oye, ¿Dónde está mi cámara?-

-¿Tu qué?-

-¡Mi cámara! ¡La que fuiste a recuperar a casa de Erik!-

-Ah. Lo olvidé por completo-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Entonces qué tanto hiciste en casa de Erik?-

-Tengo una cita con él mañana- Charles sonríe ampliamente.

-...¿Qué?-

 


End file.
